


Happy Name Day!

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kay?, Kink, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, dd, dd!lg, enjoy, lg - Freeform, yall this is dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Based on a tumblr request: “Can we get some ddlg with dwalin? His girl turns him into mush and he dotes on her until they get to the bedroom. Smut with edging and forced orgasms and lots of aftercare. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.”It's Dwalin's name day and you want to make him happy.





	Happy Name Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really write this kind of kink but hey, I got the request and decided to try something new. I hope it’s okay ;) Also, in case you hadn’t guessed, this is a lemon so only read if you’re comfortable with explicit content. Anyhow, thanks :) and leave a comment if you can.

It was Dwalin’s name day and you had made everything perfect. He hated big gatherings so you only invited his closest friends; Balin and Thorin. Even that was pushing it. A cake you baked yourself had been quickly devoured after a three-course meal and the culprits sat around the table, rubbing their stomachs in content. You hadn’t partaken as much as they as you hated being bloated at night; especially with what you knew would follow.

Dwalin leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Thanks again, my love.” He said and the other two dwarves chuckled.

“Why don’t you get a room?” Thorin asked dryly.

“We have one,” Dwalin looked at the door which adjoined your receiving chamber to the bedroom, “But I think currently it might be too conspicuous to close ourselves in at the moment.”

“Ugh,” Balin nudged Thorin, “Do not tempt my brother and his bawdy words.”

“Please, he’s a kitten when it comes to this one,” Thorin teased, “She could fell him easier than any orc’s blade.”

“Well, I should thank the lady, too,” Balin breezily changed the subject, “Dinner was a delight.”

“Your welcome,” You preened, ignoring your husband’s hand as it strayed to your thigh under the table. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Yes, and happy name day, Brother,” Balin continued, pushing himself carefully to his feet, “I’m afraid all this ale has made me quite tired.” Dwalin rescinded his hand as his brother rose. “How about you, Thorin?”

“Mmm, yes, I suppose it is late,” Thorin stood and stretched his arms, “Besides, I promised Dis I would see her before I retired. She wants to discuss some nonsense about Kili.”

“Well, then,” Balin rounded the table, shuffling Thorin along with him, “You two, have a good night.”

“Good night,” Thorin echoed, yawning as Balin opened the door and awaited his exit before making his own.

The moment the door close, Dwalin’s hand returned to your thigh, kneading the flesh. “My love,” He turned, his nose tickling your cheek as he kissed your jawline, “It’s been a lovely day.”

“Nothing less for my husband’s name day,” You assured him, turning to press your lips to his. “Shall we retire to the bedchamber?” You asked as you pulled away, “I am quite tired from all this work.”

“Tired,” He raised a brow, “Well, we won’t be sleeping so soon.” He rose, grabbed your hand and drew you up beside him, “But I do think we should retire to the bedchamber.”

He guided you the bedroom door and opened it for you, watching you enter as he followed behind. You heard the door close and turned around, Dwalin’s demeanour changed in an instant. His grey eyes darkened and he stood with shoulders straight, his mouth set in a grim line. “Well, does my little girl have any other presents for me this night?”

You smiled, looking up at him as he neared. His movement was predatory, his gaze dangerous. “I do, Daddy.” You took his hand and placed it on your hip, “Me.”

“Why, little girl,” He pulled away his hand, “What a lovely gift.” He let a smirk tug at his lips but quickly wiped it away. He rounded you, looking you over as if he would attack, before sitting on the end of the bed. “Would you unwrap my gift for me?”

It wasn’t a question. At first it would sound as such but his tone would turn more decisive, his words more forceful. His actions too. “Yes, daddy.”

You turned to face him, reaching back to untie the laces of your gown. Your bodice drooped forward and you slid it down your arms, stepping out of it and tossing it aside. Your corset required help from Dwalin but his solution was merely breaking the ties. You dropped it with your gown, adding your slippers and stockings so that you stood only in a thin chemise. You had foregone any undergarment in want of stoking your own pleasure.

“Naughty little girl,” He mused as you stepped closer and he lifted the hem of your chemise, peeking at the bareness below, “But you must finish unwrapping my present.” You grinned and swiftly pulled the shirt over your head, carelessly disposing it behind you. You went to touch Dwalin’s shoulders but he caught your hands, forcing you back and releasing you gruffly. “Not yet.” He brought a finger up and swirled it in the air, “Turn around.”

Warmth bloomed in your pelvis, spreading along your flesh as you dutifully obeyed, spinning so that your back was to him. “Bend over.” He ordered and you did as he said again, baring yourself to him fully. He groaned in delight and you heard him stand, the bed creaking at the lifting of his weight. He smacked your ass as he approached and you grabbed your knees to keep from falling. He kneaded the flesh of your ass, spreading your cheeks and pushing them together as he admired the shape.

“On your knees, little girl,” You quickly got to your knees, awaiting him as he rounded to stand before you. You could see his cock pushing against his trousers, ready to break through. He began to pick at the ties of his pants, opening the vee and tugging down the front of his undershorts so that his cock sprung forth. You licked your lips and stared at his member in anticipation. “Look at me,” His thick fingers grabbed your chin, tilting your head upward. “In my eyes.”

You blinked and kept your focus on his face, though you felt the looming warmth of his cock as he came closer. “Open your mouth,” You parted your lips and he poked his thumb inside, pushing down on your tongue as he explored within. You closed your mouth around his finger and sucked, only to have it removed sharply. He slapped your cheek, enough for a sting to spread across your face. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

You smiled guiltily, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“You know the rules,” His cock was in his hand, stroking it slowly but you didn’t dare look down.

“May I…” You ran your tongue over your lips and his eyes sparked. “May I take your cock in my mouth? Please, Daddy.”

“You may,” He grabbed the back of your head, his other hand guiding his cock against your lips. You opened your mouth eagerly but were surprised by the force with which he entered, shoving deep inside your throat as you gagged. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He asked as you came to his hilt, your bottom lip flush to his base, “My cock in your mouth. Hmmm?”

He drew back and rammed back in, this time you did not gag, breathing through your nose. He thrust in and out of your mouth and you tightened your lips around his shaft, your tongue pressing against his as he kept pace. He clung to the chignon at the back of your head and you felt your hair pins falling loose. His other hand came up and he moved you back carefully until you followed his intent.

He dragged you to the bed, his cock still halfway down your throat, and turned you so that he could sit on the end of the mattress. His hands spread across the sides of your head and he began to guide your motion more vigorously, your hands on his thigh as you felt yourself becoming lightheaded. He grunted with each thrust as you hummed around his cock, encouraging his pleasure. He pulled you back suddenly, his cock twitched as saliva dripped from your mouth, cling to the head of his member.

“Ugh,” He squeezed his cock, breathing evenly as he held back his orgasm, “Bad girl.” He said, “I didn’t say you could make me cum yet.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” You whispered. He stood and pushed you towards the bed. “On your back.”

You climbed up on the bed and laid down, your legs in a wide vee. Dwalin got up between your legs, pinching a thigh so that you squealed. “You dirty little girl, already wet for me.” He forced a finger between you folds, bringing it back up so that it glistened before you. “So impatient.” You giggled and he shook his head. “Do you want me to make you cum?”

“Yes, Daddy, please, make me cum,” You begged, bending your legs in welcome.

He brought his hands down on your thighs and forced your legs further apart. He bent, nuzzling the hair along your sex before dipping his tongue further. He moved decisively along your clit, exploring your folds slowly as you squirmed. He continued at this pace, careful only to keep the thrumming steady but not to stoke it further. Yet you only wanted more.

“Please,” You squeaked, “Daddy, I need to cum, please, can I cum?”

His tongue flicked across your clit, toying with it, pressing hard, moving faster. Your nerves began to gather and flurry and you felt the heat as it threatened to break forth. Then he stopped and you were left teetering on the edge. He raised his head and shook it at you disapprovingly.

“Bad girls don’t get to cum without punishment,” He moved from between your legs, positioning himself over your chest so that his knees were on either side of your torso. He began to play with your breasts, pinching your nipples, slapping them, then finally pushing them together. He ran his cock between them, using the flesh to heighten his own arousal. As he fucked your tits, you watched the head as it bobbed towards your face, licking your lips. “Don’t even think of it.” He warned and you let your head fall back, grasping at the blankets instead.

He let go of your tits and repositioned himself between your legs, tapping your clit with two fingers and send sparks up your back. You squirmed, groaning as you longed for him to do more. He slid his finger down to your entrance and shoved them inside of you, pulling them in and out, the heat pooling once more along your thighs. You moaned, ready to explode, but he stopped again. You pouted at him as he brought his fingers up and forced them into your mouth. You tasted your wetness and licked his fingers hungrily, trying to speak around them.

“Plembmbm Dmmfmf,” Your words were muffled by his fingers. He took them from your mouth, pinching your nipple again, keeping it clamped painfully as you wriggled with unspent lust. “Please, please, I need to cum.”

“Then cum,” He smiled, the head of his cock giving you little warning as he slammed into you.

You cried out in surprise, only three sharp thrust and you were in ecstasy, your head lolling as your orgasm shattered your nerves. You squeezed your thighs against him as you spasmed but he didn’t stop. Her fucked you without restraint, both hands pinching your nipples harshly, the pain twining together with your delight. He grunted and groaned, unrelenting as your oversensitive pussy quivered with yet another orgasm; a third, and forth following as you felt you couldn’t take anymore. Your breath was laboured as you writhed. “Too much. Oh, too much.” You moaned, “Please, Daddy. Please cum.”

“You want me to cum?” His hands found your hips, gripping you tightly.

“Please, cum,” You pleaded, “Please, please, please.”

As you were sure he was about to finish, he pulled back and you felt terribly empty. He flipped you over, his weight settling atop you as he entered you from behind. He was almost smothering you as he began to fuck you again. You bounced between him and the mattress, his head buried in your neck, his teeth sinking into your flesh as he grunted. He through his head back and you felt the warmth burst within you, “Fuck,” He swore, “You naughty girl.” He breathed, his pace slowing as he chased his climax, “Look what you’ve done. You’ve gone and made me blow inside you. Naughty, naughty.”

He stayed inside of you, laying across you as you both caught your breath. He kissed your shoulder as he slowly removed himself. He was once more the doting dwarf you had vowed yourself to at the altar. You turned over, watching him as he disappeared into the bath chamber and returned with a basin and rag. He gently went about wiping clean your thighs before cleaning himself, sighing as he set aside the basin and fell down beside you.

“Happy name day,” You breathed as he stretched his arm over you stomach, his fingers drawing circles along your side.

“The happiest,” He said, nuzzling into your neck. You smiled, basking in the comfort of his embrace. The rise and fall of your chest slowed along with his and you giggled at the thought that not moments before entering the bedroom, you had been sat innocently across from the king of Erebor. “What is it?” Dwalin asked.

“Just thinking,” You replied, tracing your fingers along the lines of his arm.

“Was I too rough?” He said in a low voice. He always asked this question. In the early days of your marriage, he had been so gently and it had taken him more than a year to make his baser desires known. That in itself had taken a lot of coaxing on your part.

“Never,” You assured him, “You know, I don’t mind a little force…maybe, I don’t know. We can start pushing further.”

“What do you mean?” He leaned his forehead against your temple; his voice was thick with impending sleep.

“Well, why don’t you figure it out and you can tell me what I mean on my name day,” You taunted, “In about a month or so, if you forgot.”

“No,” His tone betrayed his guilty as he tensed beside you, “No, I remembered,” He lied and you grinned to yourself. Maybe next time, you’d get to see him squirm.


End file.
